Injection devices similar to a household caulking gun are used to inject bone cement into bone. A typical bone cement injection device has a pistol shaped body, which supports a cartridge containing bone cement. A trigger actuates a spring-loaded ram, which forces a volume of bone cement in a viscous condition through a suitable nozzle and into the interior of a bone targeted for treatment. According to the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,888 and 5,108,404, a cavity can be first formed by compacting cancellous bone inside the bone, into which the bone cement is injected. Conventional cement injection devices provide no opportunity to override the spring action and quickly terminate the flow of cement, should the cavity fill before the spring-actuated load cycle is completed. Furthermore, once the spring-actuated mechanism is triggered, conventional cement injection devices do not permit the injection volume or inject rate to be adjusted or controlled in real time, in reaction to cancellous bone volume and density conditions encountered inside bone.
In a clinical procedure called vertebroplasty, bone cement is injected at high pressure (typically, about 700 psi) into the interior of a vertebral body, without the prior formation of a cavity. Because high pressure is used, there is little opportunity to quickly and accurately adjust cement flow in reaction to bone volume and density conditions encountered. Momentum generated by high pressure-induced cement flow continues to propel cement into the targeted bone site even after termination of the high pressure.
As a result of the relatively high pressure that conventional procedures rely upon, coupled with the effective lack of a short response time, the targeted bone interior can suddenly overfill. Excess filling material can be forced outside the bone interior, and into adjoining tissue regions, where the presence of filling material is not required or desired.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for new systems and methods for placing material into bones, with greater rate and volume control, a faster response time, and without requiring the use of high pressure.